Loyalties Lie: Time to Surface
by Pebblepaw10
Summary: This is the first part of Loyalties Lie,a warrior cat story about a prophecy involving kittipets
1. Prolouge

**I'm thinking of doing a story about kittipets joining the clans.**

**This is the prologue.**

Duskheart's POV

Finally we reached the end of our journey. Spottedfoot and I, Whirlpaw and Gustpelt had made our way from our clans to reach this twoleg place. Our medicine cats had received a message from StarClan and we were chosen to represent our clans.

Spottedfoot, the slender ThunderClan she-cat stepped forward.

"This is it!" she exclaimed. She tilted her head upwards to look at Silver pelt, it shone brightly. Then she looked around.

"Anyone here?"She shouted, "Does anyone live here?"

It was silence for a moment, and then we heard a rattling sound. It was a cat coming out of a two-leg nest. The cat was a large tom; his white pelt had a greyish tint to it and his muscles were perfectly built.

"Who are you?"He questioned, his voice strong.

"We are from very far away," Gustpelt told him, "are there other cats out here?"

"Yes," the tom replied, looking quite proud, "and if I do say so myself, I trained them quite well"

I caught a gaze with Spottedfoot.

"That's good," I said, "We might need them for something"

**How did you like it? I know it's extremely short, but it's only the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

Magic's POV

I was lying on my garden path, the sun blazed, warming me up. I heard some paw steps and I opened my pale yellow eyes.

It was Jasper, a black and white tom cat. He had crossed the scent marked and was right in our garden. I was about to get up to challenge him when I heard a hiss.

"Get back behind the scent markers!"It was my sister, Monkey's hiss. I jumped right to her side. She was a dark tortoiseshell and she had pale yellow eyes that were at this moment blazing.

"No" Jasper mewed, "It's Claws, he wants us all to come and see him."

There was no missing that meeting. Claws acted like he was leader of us housecats, and he was very strict.

So I and Monkey padded over to Claws' garden. When we got there he was sitting on a low-branched tree. At the foot of the tree was a group of unfamiliar cats. They smelled like leaves and trees.

One of those cats was a tall and thin dull brown she-cat with dark brown spots. Another was a lean tom with ruffled, pale golden fur. They looked like the leaders of the group, sitting proudly with their tails curled neatly round their bodies. The two younger ones sat behind the first two, the first was a small silver tom.

But the one that really caught my eyes was a smoky gray with a tint of ginger she-cat. She smelled like the others but something seemed different about her.

"Hey Magic and Monkey!"I heard Tawny, the light tortoiseshell she-cat call, interrupting my thoughts.

All the cats in the neighbourhood poured in. There was Smoky, the white tom with gray stripes and a gray ear, and there was Tiger, the young ginger tabby tom.

The last cat that came in was a Siamese called Edwin padded in. He had a scar down his flank; I remembered giving that to him in battle.

"Quiet down!"Claws told us sternly, every cat was silent.

He smiled at our obedience and then started to speak;

"Everyone, we have visitors," Claws yowled loudly so that all eleven of the housecats here could hear him.

"Ugh, what is that smell?"Felina, a dappled long-haired cat with white paws asked, wrinkling her nose.

Claws ignored this and continued, "They visited me in the middle of the night last night and told me they were warriors from far away clans"

"Clans?"I mewed, tilting my head to the side.

"Clans" Claws repeated.

All the cats looked confused.

The spotted she-cat rolled her eyes and then explained, "A clan is a group of cats that live together and hunt together..."

Her voice droned on and on about the warrior code and StarClan, many cats looked bored, but I listened my hardest.

When she was finished, the pale golden tom stepped forward.

"We were sent a prophecy," he told us.

"_Eight cats with collars round their necks shall harmonize our hearts",_

It was the young, smoky she-cat who spoke it; the words sent a chill running down my spine.

"And those cats are right here now", Claws continued for the she-cat.

**Hope you liked it, I know this was short, if there is any grammar problems feel free to tell me. Was the prophecy okay or could I do better?**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Monkey's POV

I listened intently to the spotted she-cat and then to the prophecy.

"And those cats are right here now," Claws told us.

I felt my tail swish back and forth in excitement.

"Whirlpaw," the golden tom said to the smaller tom, "you're the medicine cat apprentice, do you recognise anyone here from your dream?"

Whirlpaw looked at all of us shakily and then turned his head to the brown, spotted she-cat.

"Why couldn't Poolshine be here?"He moaned.

"Because Poolshine has things to do in your Clan," She replied, sounding like she had been through this before, "Hurry up!"

Whirlpaw cast his stammering gaze over us all.

"I saw a thin, lithe black cat in the dream," he murmured, "She had yellow eyes..."

His gaze was suddenly drawn to Magic.

"You!"He exclaimed, happy that he had some kind of victory.

Magic's eyes widened and she shoot me a worried glance, maybe hoping that I would get picked too, we never split up. If I couldn't come, she wouldn't go.

"Oh, and them!" He continued, nodding at Tawny and Tiger, who were sitting side-by-side, tails entwined. They widened their eyes and looked at each other.

So three cats were chosen, five more cats to go. My heart was beating like a humming bird's wings.

Whirlpaw opened his mouth, but then was interrupted by to cats crashing into the garden. It was Goodi and Ebenezer.

"So, so sorry," Goodi panted, shaking his ruffled, gray tabby fur, "our housefollk live ages away."Ebenezer nodded.

Claws nodded sternly to show that he understood, but he could have done without them crashing through the hedge and leaving leaves scattered all over his tidy garden.

Whirlpaw gasped and looked at the two leaf-covered toms.

"Those two!"he mewed.

"There are only three more cats," the smoky she-cat praised, "you're doing great."

"Thanks, Duskheart," Whirlpaw meowed gratefully, while Goodi and Ebenezer looked confused.

Goodi padded over to me and sat down.

"So, what's happening?"He asked.

"A lot," I replied

**Do you like it, I tried. If you see a grammar mistake, tell me.**

**I'm only updating when I get 4 more reviews(no pressure)**


	4. Chapter 3

Goodi's POV

Magic had informed me about the clans; meanwhile Monkey had her eyes glued to Whirlpaw. Magic, Ebenezer and I had been chosen to go and fulfil a prophecy, Monkey so far hadn't been chosen.

"Monkey, do you think-"I started talking to Monkey.

"Shh," she interrupted me, her eyes not leaving the cats in front of her.

I sat down, feeling a bit irked by Monkey's snappiness.

Jasper was then chosen. Only two more cats.

I know it was sort of mean been I kind of hoped that Monkey wouldn't get chosen.

1st of all, I kind of like Magic, and I know if she came with us, Monkey wouldn't let me get anywhere near Magic.2nd, she was kind of weird just there.

Monkey looked really desperate now, her whole body stiff, waiting with baited breath for the answer. A long time seemed to pass before Whirlpaw opened his mouth again. He whispered something to Claws, and Claws replied him.

"I guess the next cat is...Monkey!"He called; I now knew that he had asked Claws about her name.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, I watched as Magic gave Monkey a warm smile.

I let out a sigh, Ebenezer (who was sitting beside me) gave me a puzzled look, I smiled at him, thinking quietly to myself;

_Why did Monkey have to get chosen?_

**I know it's short, and I know I said I'd only update after four reviews but I don't really care.**

**Please leave reviews, did you like it?**


End file.
